Mokuba's marriage story
by abiak
Summary: It's Mokuba's POV.Mokuba tells this story, how he had to marry some girl to save his big brother.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim: I don't own Yogioh.

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Mokuba POV ... **

Once I was sitting in my room by myself, listening to Linkin Park cassette, I was lost with 'In the end' song … I was eating honey sandwich with soda drink, I know they don't match, but what should I do? … No one was in the house except me.

My big brother was busy with his 'big' business, in his vegetable shop … The problem is there are no customers buying from him … When the week ends, he allots his vegetables on the neighborhood, … and as our neighbors eat his vegetables, the hospitals received large number of cases suffering food poisoning from our region … No one would believe that no one left in this area accept me and my brother … Some of them died from food poisoning … Others moved away when they thought this town had an epidemical disease.

Anyway … I was sitting listening to the song peacefully ... suddenly, I heard a strong tremble that came and opened the door … From it's strength, I swear that I felt the door spoke and said 'oh, this is very painful' … my brother stepped in my room … He was very sad and upset as if he was carrying the entire world's problem on his shoulders … He came and sat near me saying, "little brother, I'm in a big trouble, and I want you to save me, you are my last hope."

And to be honest, when I saw Seto like that, I paused Linkin Park immediately … I asked Seto about what's wrong with him, then he answer me "I want you to do a sacrifice for me Mokuba."

I became enthusiastic, "A sacrifice? Like you give an animal to some spirit, sure Seto I can sacrifice a caw for you, if you want."

At that moment Seto gave me a look … I can't describe it … I felt it was as if he was looking to a monkey inside a zoo, then he said "you understood me wrong Mokuba, I don't want you to kill a cow for me, I … I … I want you to marry a … Cow, and a retarded one too."

And at the time when he said that, I told myself that Seto must had eaten from his own shop and this is the first sign of food poisoning started to appear on him, the hallucination … anyway I kept pace with him and told him, "Seto … I didn't understand anything!!!"

He got upset and told me words I will never forget them, "From where do you bring all this stupidity? Is it from the friendship gang who I warned you to see them, the last I check our parent wasn't stupid at all.."

When he started to curse me, I interrupted him, "just cut to the chase Seto, what do you want from me?"

He looked at me saying, "listen Mokuba, I took in advance some money from a greedy man, very very very very greedy man, you can't imagine how greedy he was … Anyway that person asked his dues, and you know I don't have any money now, so when I told him that, he suggested that you marry his daughter or he'll send me to jail."

"Okay … Not bad so far, I mean sure I will marry that girl if that save you, I'll do that for you Seto."

My brother gave me a sad look … As if he was saying goodbye to me ... A farewell look, "Don't be so sure like this Mokuba, the girl I want you to marry is the ugliest girl in the universe, she can remove the ugliness and sit instead of it, in fact I tyrannize the cow if I compared it to that girl." He stopped for seconds to take a deep breathe, "her face was swelled like an extra fermented dough, her cheek's protrusion as a beehive, she even older than you, she is 25 years old."

And when he said that, I looked a round to find something to smash it, my eyes saw the recorder first, I wished to break it, but Linkin Park cassette was there, I couldn't do that, I felt as if Linkin Park was with us.

"If she is 25 years old, then it fits you more, she is older than me by three years, I'm 22 and you 28, do the calculations and you'll find that she suits you, don't you think?"

"I know that Mokuba, but her father doesn't want his dear daughter to marry some cold heart arrogant trench coat loving man like me, he wanted her to marry a nice caring friendship believing guy like you, and so his daughter would be in good hands."

I was convinced of his point … The days passed … I married her and entered the prison marriage, I mean the Nest Marriage with her … At our wedding day … I still keep my eyes away from her, but when we arrived our home, she entered first.

On my way to the bedroom, many ideas came to my mind … I could stab her father then I will enter the jail and save myself, and there I'll face the same fate I'm facing here, the only difference was there will be more mercy ... Or I can pretend the death by heart attack, I remembered when someone face a bear he must pretend the death and then the bear would leave his prey, so maybe this girl will leave me … I felt like I was a soldier must obey his master in this mission I mean marriage .

I entered the room … Something strange … Something indescribable … She wasn't there … Did she die on her way to the bedroom from the happiness when she found someone married her … when I was in the mid of the room … I looked around carefully … But still, she wasn't there … I breathe freely thanking God she wasn't there … At the same time I was praying if God took her and rested the world from her … And while I was praying my eyes still rolling carefully, I noticed something strange … There were three white tables in the room, two on the left side and one on the other side.

I took a seat thinking … Why would the designer of this room make it has three tables instead of two … I laid on the bed, so if she came she would think that I'm sleeping and then she won't wake me up.

Anyway … When I rested my body on the bed … I heard a voice … I don't know if it belong to male or female, and that voice was saying, "hey, how are you?"

I was thrilled back then … my knees kept shaking for minutes … I turned my head to see who was speaking … The same voice said to me, "I'm your wife." … I looked to the source of that sound … And the first thing I noticed was one of the tables moved … I swallowed from the horror … The table kept moving toward me gradually … Oh, so my wife was the third table … I knew it, there is no way to any bedroom to have more than two tables … During my thinking, she sat beside me and said, "welcome my love."

At the first I didn't accept that sound … I know the girl's voice is soft usually … But this one was like emerging from some kid before doing his tonsillectomy surgery … She came closer and said, "Don't you want to remove the mantilla … My true love."

And as she said that, I realized for the first time of my life the meaning of quadriplegia (limbs paralysis) … my hands were paralyzed, but I can speak so I asked her "Um .. Um .. Um … What is your name?"

Her cheeks terned to red from the shyness … As if I believe her … And said, "My name is Grash."

I looked at her and said, "I don't blame your father when he named you Trash, for the first time I feel he did something right."

I couldn't continue, as she came in front of my face … The girl was short and square shaped, like old refrigerator types, then she started saying, "first, my name is Grash, not trash, then please take my mantilla off, hurry, it's getting too hot here."

"Of course it will be too hot, you are wearing many stuffs and …"

She interrupted me,"Enough talk remove it." She said that while she was approaching her head to me … I could hear her breathe as a lion's one, when he put his face in front of his prey's face … I rose my hands to remove the mantilla … I started doing that step by step to accept the shock gradually … I saw a 'face' … I can't describe it … A face that ran over by a truck … It appeared to me that my brother didn't tell me enough, he was gracing her to me … I couldn't take it any more because I passed out.

But I considered that coma the shortest one ever … After few seconds, Trash I mean Grash woke me up … She was holding a perfume with her, she poured all its content on me … I woke up frightened … Then, I came down to her feet pleading, "Grash, please have a mercy on me.. You can make me your servant, your internee, you can treat me like the internee's treatment before Geneva truce, you can make me washing the dishes, sweeping, ironing your and your family clothes forever, just don't tell anyone that you are my wife."

I sat crying and pleading … She stood saying, "Whether you like it or not, I'm your wife, I can't believe myself that I married and the people will call me madam, you can't cancel my 'femininity'."

And as she said femininity, my blood inside my veins dried, I stood telling her, "Which femininity? You hair like he never met a comb in his life, then your make up, as if you come from a dye house."

"Oh Mokuba … Whatever you say, it won't matter, I know that I'm beautiful, come now with me, I brought some horror movies, so we can watch them together."

I looked at her wondering, "Do you like the horror movies?"

"I don't like them, I love them."

Then I brought a mirror right away, "Look at you, some horror from the natural life, there is no need to watch the cinema tricks, in fact Grash, if a talented director found you, he would make mountains of money because of you, and believe me you don't need to buy any horror movie any more."

Then she told me, "Oh pleas my love, why are you wasting our time here, let us watch the movie."

She dragged me … We watched the movie … It was thrilling indeed, talking about the spirits, and while we were watching she asked me, "Do you afraid of the ghost Mokuba?"

"No one doesn't scare from the ghost Grash, but I think this is normal for you, I expect that you can see them and walk through them, I can predict that you can enter the election there and win, your look is close to them and overtop them in ugliness."

She looked at me shaking her head, "Aright, let us go to sleep now, if you don't want more movies."

"Okay, go to the bedroom, and I'll sleep here on the couch."

She turned her head to me, "The bed is too big to me, come on, you know that you should be with your wife in time like this."

She said that and grabbed my hand … I struggled to run away … She was holding me strongly, taking me to the bedroom, her fist become stronger and calling me … But suddenly her voice changed to mimic Seto's voice, " Mokuba, Mokuba, wake up" … I opened my eyes to see my brother grabbing my hand strongly to wake me up.

"That's why every servants and maids in this house hate to wake you up, you take too long time, come now you have to be ready for the school." my brother said.

"Seto I don't go to school any more, I'm 22 years old."

"Minus ten."

"Pardon?!!" I looked at him wondering.

"I don't know what you were dreaming this time, but your age now is 22 minus 10 which is 12 years old, and in this age people usually go to school, you are late."

"And you are late from the your vegetable shop."

"Pardon!!!!?"

"The vegetable shop Seto, come on."

"I see that you are still under the influence of you dream, why would I go to a small shop, while I run a multibillion dollars company."

I asked him carefully, "So that means you don't know some greedy man has a daughter named Grash."

"Oh, come on Mokuba, who would name his daughter Trash?"

"First, It's Grash not Trash. Then, she was very scary and getting scarier, you woke me up at the right time."

He looked at me with a blamer face, "How many times I told you to stop eat large amount of the honey sandwichs with the soda drink before sleeping, and don't worry about that greedy man, he and his daughter won't hurt you any more, and I assure you."

He hold me with his arms, I felt with a secure feeling, and when I calmed completely, I asked him, "What makes you so sure that they'll never bother me a gain?"

He smirked, "because no one is greedier than your big brother, so you'll never meet that man in real life."

Okay.. Seriously, I don't know if his answer should calm me or scare me more.

---------------------------------------

Read and Review please.

The dream story ended, but I'll add an addendum for this story next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaim: I don't own Yogioh.

**I know this chapter isn't about Mokuba's dream, but this is what happened after he woke up.**

-------------------------------------

When I prepared myself to school … My brother reminded me to show him my exam's result if I got it that day … He was expecting a high score like him in the past … he didn't realize that I'm human not a machine … Anyway, I took my result … unlucky I failed in that exam … I remembered his words in the dream about stupidity … I was afraid to be repeated on me in the reality … So I left a note for him in my room … I wrote in that note:

_Dear Seto; _

_I became acquainted with some bad boys, and when I say bad I mean drug addicts, they dragged me along with them … Yes, now I'm drug addict, but the pocket money you give me each day isn't enough to by the heroin each day, so I accepted a bribe from Pegasus company in return for some important secret informations about your company, so don't be surprise if you end up bankrupted in the next 24 hours, I ran away from the house and now I'm in another country … I neutralized all the company's plans, so when you become out of job, and have an extra time to search on me, you won't be able to catch me, I've decided to visit you after 25 years, by that time, I'll be certain that you calmed down. _

_Note: I'm kidding; nothing happened, I'm with Yugi and the gang now, I just want to show you that life full of disasters bigger than some exam result, which I failed in it. _

_Love ya, _

_Mokuba. _

After finishing writing it, I left it on my bed, then I went to Yugi and the others.

Okay … When I came home … I noticed that the sadness was prevailing … One maid came to me crying, "Oh master Mokuba, your brother was asking about you, he told me to bring you from your room to ask you about your result in the exam, I didn't find you, but I found your letter, he asked me to read it to him, since he was busy in typing in the computer, and before I reach the kidding part, I heard a sudden silence, your brother stopped typing, and when I rose my head to see him, He … He … He…He … He … He "

I demanded frantically, "stop it, he what? What happened to Seto?"

"He was stricken by heart attack master Mokuba, and he is in the emergency room now, the doctor is not sure if he gonna make it or not."

When I heard that, I fell on the couch in denial, she asked me what to do now, I simply told her, "Just make me some honey sandwiches with soda."

THE END

Review if you like it, and tell me if you like the end like this, or I can change the fiction to 'Mokuba's dairy', instead of 'Mokuba's marriage story', each time I'll add some interesting adventure for him.


End file.
